MTR Halloween Special
by Mistbreeze
Summary: Halloween is approaching for the Robinson family as they prepare for a spectacular Haunted House. When Cornelius decides to take a day off from a project, a mysterious figure begins to plot his revenge on Cornelius' family.
1. Chapter 1

Author's disclaimer: I do own Meet the Robinson… yes! X wakes up. Aww it was just a dream… I still do not own Meet the Robinson, Disney does.

* * *

MTR Halloween Special

Ch 1: Interns and Cloaked Figures

* * *

October 24, 2037

9:45 PM

Robinsons Industries

It was a stormy night for the company. Cornelius Robinson was working late trying to give the finishing touches to his latest invention. It was suppose to be an all in one Halloween in a can. From costumes to haunted houses, this tiny can would have it all.

However, there been some delays in the past.

"Sir…," a short-figured, brown haired intern said as he was frantically looking for some instrument. "I can't find the microprobes here."

He then accidentally dropped one when he did found it. Of course it was glass so it shattered.

Cornelius stared at him coldly. "Go find another one…now. Check Microlab 3."

So Cornelius' attitude at the moment wasn't pleasant.

But who can blame him, he was ready to go home to his family and the deadline for this wasn't helping.

"Dr. Robinson perhaps we should just call it a day. You know it's very late and there still time with the HHC (Haunted House in a Can)," Dr. Pete.

"Not quite yet Dr. Pete, we're behind schedule and it's enough for us not to make it to the deadline," Cornelius stated and continued to work.

"But, sir…"

"Two hundred twenty-nine thousand two hundred," Cornelius spilled out. One of his habits when he is not in the mood is to say something very confusing or different that usually only he understand.

"Excuse me…"

"Now it's two hundred twenty-nice thousand one hundred ninety-nine."

The intern returned with some more microprobes. He heard part of the conversation.

"Sir, what do you mean by that?"

Cornelius shook his head in distain. "That's how long we have until the deadline in minutes."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"Do you want me to put it in seconds… fifteen million five hundred…."

Dr. Pete interrupted him quickly. "Okay I get your point. But, there is still some time and more people will be here tomorrow to help too."

Whoopee more people… more likely of mistakes to be made.

Cornelius wasn't persuaded yet. "Most likely unless there is change or a malfunction with this, hopefully it doesn't, or the people perhaps make a mistake with the wires and …"

"Sir they are highly qualified right? You were the one that hired them."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then nothing to worry about."

Unlike Cornelius, Dr. Sullivan Pete didn't really wasn't a pessimist and was more layback than he was.

"And the chance of tools going …." Cornelius was interrupted by his cell-phone.

It was Franny.

"Hey dear," said Cornelius.

"Uh yeah do you know what time it is."

"Franny, not again, I'm leaving right now."

Yeah about the idea of staying longer to finish, it was destroyed instantly.

"You should be… it's almost ten and this is the third time this week you been working late."

"But… but… the deadline."

"No buts, I don't care about the deadline, I want you home now, it's not good that you are working this late and we have a surprise for you."

"Okay I'm coming, especially since there is a surprise for me at home."

"Good…now one more thing."

"Yes Fran."

"I don't want you working tomorrow."

"What…I can't Franny… remember the deadline."

"Yes…but you said it was almost done and you got other employees."

"Yeah but what if something goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong honey. Like you and I said you got to believe and keep moving forward, right?"

"Of course."

"Then everything is going to be fine."

"You're right…I guess it would be okay to relax for a change."

"Yes and perhaps help us with the haunted house we are fixing."

"That would be great, hmm… I could perhaps add some things to scare Wilbur."

"Cornelius"

"What remember what happen last year in the basement?"

"Haha that was pretty funny."

"Ugh no it wasn't with the fact I was locked up in a sarcophagus and I was in there for …."

"Uh oh got to go, see ya soon honey."

"Okay then, bye Fran."

The intern and Dr. Pete look at him smiling.

"See if your wife said everything is going to be okay then it's definitely going to be okay.

"Of course, since my wife wants me to take a day off, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I want you…. to be in charge of the project and finish the HHC by tomorrow if possible. I'll call tomorrow for some updates Sullivan."

"Yes sir."

"Well you guys have a good night," Cornelius said as he left the lab.

Finally, a break from this project.

Hopefully everything goes well while he is gone.

Back in the lab…

"Could you put the HHC in Molecular Lab 2, it needs to be tested for safety before the other scientists proceed in further experiments," Dr. Pete asked the intern.

"Isn't it already safe for use."

"Perhaps, however it still good to make sure everything is functioning correctly. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Of course sir."

"It would be a misfortunate if someone got hurt."

"Yes it would be…"

The intern left the lab and went down to level 5 of the building. He was always puzzled by the fact that no one ever addressed him by his name, but instead labeled the "intern." So Nick aka the intern kept walking forward.

However, instead of making a right, he made a left into the Genetic Lab 13.

In the room there was a very small cloaked figure standing very eagerly for the item of need in his plan.

"Finally, the device that will perish that vermin fool, Cornelius Robinson"

He stares at the device with pride with his dark beady eyes.

" and even his family with his own hands."

* * *

Hmm… I wonder who that cloaked figure is (hint can you figure it out? Cookie if you do.)

This is sort of a Halloween story, but it's not Halloween and I don't feel like waiting for Halloween to post this… so let's call it Halloween in March or whatever they call it… March Madness? Thanks for reading and click that button below, you know you want to and if not well… a mind pie will hit you in three seconds.

3

2…geez hit the button!

1… you just wanted to get hit by the mind pie.

PIE! (x hits person)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness

A strike of lightning revealed a confused robot in the Robinsons' dining room for a few seconds before darkness engulfs it once more.

"Wilbur," A golden metallic robot whispered in the darkness of the Robinson household. He was somewhat frighten of where his buddy went.

"Wilbur…"

Carl sighed. They were hanging some Halloween decors in the dining room when suddenly the power went out. The two pals waited for a few minutes, before Wilbur decided to go find his mother.

But, that was twenty minutes ago and it doesn't take that long to get to the music room from here.

Continuing through the hallways while lightening it with the light fixture he had on his head, he looked for the jet-black haired boy.

"Wilbur?" Carl paused, he thought he heard something. "Little buddy?

The robot looked around and shined his light revealing nothing.

He could have sworn he heard footsteps. Perhaps he was just a little too paranoid at times. And being in a haunted house probably didn't help much.

Maybe it was just a prank or Wilbur decided to go pondered around his father's lab. It would be a perfect time to do so without anybody around.

But, it didn't feel right, though the thoughts comfort Carl.

As he entered Dr. Robinson's lab, which would be the first place to look for Wilbur, he heard the sound once more.

Carl whipped around to look behind him…

Someone was following him.

"Wilbur"

BANG

Quickly the robot turned to look forward… nothing. Carl nervously kept looking back and forth. Shaken from the sound he began to walk backwards slowly.

He was beginning to freak out in this eerie room. Usually there was sounds and lights, fascinating ones too, but without any power it was just dead silence.

_Guess he's not here_, Carl thought. _Maybe he's in his room. _He did one last check making sure everything was fine.

As he was leaving the lab something grabbed him. A cloaked figure, about half his size was the last image he sawed before he was covered in shrouds of darkness. He screamed just for a second before he was deactivated…

At that moment the power came back on.

* * *

Ten minutes ago

Cornelius got out from his car. He took a deep relaxing breath in as he was getting pelt by rain drops. It is true that there is no place like home. As he ran inside in his home to escape the storm, he found the place in darkness.

"Franny," Cornelius called out. "Wilbur, I'm home"

No answers.

Hmm… the power must have gone out due to the storm. He better go check out the generator to find out why it has not come on. _I hope everything is okay. _

When he entered the garage he found Franny and Wilbur arguing.

"Mom, all you have to do is press this switch and turn the knob," Wilbur said shining the light on the switch.

"I am and nothing is happening," Franny replied irritated that has been over twenty minutes and nothing is working. She pressed the switch and turned a knob, but only a banging sound was made from the generator. "I think it's broken."

"Hmm looks like one of the wires got loose here," Cornelius said in a very deep, chilling voice.

"Hey it is…thanks" Wilbur said. He paused, realizing that was not his mother he turned around and shrieked. "Gahh…" shining the light it revealed a blonde spiky haired figure. "DAD!"

Cornelius started laughing, "Gotcha."

Franny turned around chuckling, "Hey honey, glad you are finally home. Looks like you got Wilbur back from last year."

"Hmm… not quite," Cornelius sat down with between his wife and son to look at the generator.

Wilbur smirked to the right side of Cornelius, "Nah, that was just pure luck for this one Dad, don't expect to scare me like that by Halloween."

Cornelius ruffled his son's hair, "Don't worry… I won't tell you when." He laughed.

Wilbur just grinned, "Same here."

Franny rested her head on Cornelius' shoulder. "I guessed I won't be able to show you the surprise we all have for you. After about ten minutes working on this, everybody decided to go to sleep. I don't blame them though, it was getting late."

Cornelius kissed her forehead, "its okay, maybe you two can show me later. But, I'm sorry for coming home so late."

"No problem Dad, you have that cool invention you're working on, just remember not to forget about that costume I was talking about two days ago," Wilbur replied.

"Don't worry son, I already got that completed. But, it's a surprise for you now," Cornelius responded as he looked at the wire then looking at Wilbur to see him smiling. That just made his day today. But the wire being lose had the opposite feeling.

Something wasn't right about it. It wasn't burnt or anything, it was as if someone had just pulled it out. He sighed.

"Cornelius is everything okay," Franny asked as she eyed his wary expression in the faint light.

Cornelius pondered over the thought of someone breaking in the garage again. "Yea… everything is fine, I guess the wire just got loosed and felled out of place over time."

But, it wasn't okay and he knew this. Instead he brushed off the thought of sabotage.

Cornelius hooked the wire back in and spoke out. "There we go. It should work now. Wilbur would you like to have the honors?"

"You got it Dad," Wilbur pressed the switched and turned the knob. The generator began to beep and spin out sounds, with the power coming back on.

Franny got up and smiled. "Thanks honey, we couldn't have fixed it without you."

"Hmm… so," Wilbur looked up to his father. "With the power back on, maybe you can show me that costume now."

Cornelius just smiled, "Not today, it's a little late, well actually." He looked down at his watch, "Its 11:48, I think you are way past your bedtime kiddo."

Wilbur groaned.

He ruffled his black hair, "Don't worry son, I'll show you, you just got to wait until tomorrow."

The teenager smiled at him, "K dad, can't wait to see it. It's gonna be awesome." Wilbur yawned. "Well… good night then," Wilbur said sleepily as he left the garage.

Cornelius smiled. He too can't wait to show him his present. He added a few touches that a costume wouldn't normally do.

Franny wrapped her arms around Cornelius. "So… I guess we should go to bed too. It's getting late and I bet you're tired from that invention."

Cornelius sighed contently. What a day he had today.

He looked down at her, gently kissing her lips. "Mmm… I'm off for a few days. Looks like we can finally relax for a change."

Franny looked into those blue eyes of his. She smiled. "I'm glad, you deserved it and I really hate it when you have to work in your office. Just remember to come back to me, I really missed you Lewis," she whispered to him, kissing him back.

"Always Franny," Cornelius whispers as had picked her up into his arms, "Always."

* * *

Franny had already felled asleep next to him, but Cornelius was still awake thinking in the middle of the night.

The wire… did someone pulled it out? He turned on his side watching Franny sleep. Stoking her hair, he sighed. Life meant nothing if he lost his wife or his son. They meant the world to him. Brushing the thought off once more, he let sleep take him in.

* * *

Robinsons Industries, 2:00 AM

Genetic Lab 13

The thunderstorm had passed over Todayland. It was quiet with the absence of the rain and the thunder.

In the faint light, a small cloaked figured was alone except for one golden metallic robot on the table.

Smiling, the cloaked figured removed some wires and redoing some chips of his new friend. Next to the robot lied the HHC. It too with parts removed.

His plan had all the pieces but one…

Cornelius L. Robinson

* * *

Woot thank you Saphire124 and miriam100 for the reviews. You too did not get hit by mind pies. But for the other people who viewed this story, I did warn you XD. I take both compliments and criticism so go ahead and review. If not prepare for a second batch of pies muhahahaha.

Also I still have cookies for whoever figures out the cloaked figure. It's a mystery, let's see if you can figure it out. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinson.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lab Intrusion

October 25, 2037…

Franny rolled over to her side, looking to put her arms around her husband. However, he was not there. Opening her eyes she sleepily saw that he woke up before her. _Not again Lewis…_

It was only 7:22 in the morning as it beamed from the clock.

He had finally taken a day off, yet he got up early as usual. This was supposed to be his break. But, when you're the world's greatest inventor, guess there really isn't time for breaks even if is it with your 'family…

_Cornelius must be in the lab again working on something_, she thought.

She got up from the bed, slowly making her way up the stairs. When she peeked in the room, no one was there, only his collection of inventions and a couple of few odds and ends.

At the sight of the lab, it was much disorganized at the moment, with lots of paper scatter lying on the floor which mean he has another idea.

But, he wasn't in the lab. Franny frowned. _Something is definitely wrong here. Not in the lab this early, he is totally up to something._

Franny went back down stairs, taking a travel tube to the bottom floor. Yawning once more, she took in a deep breath of…

Bacon? What a wonderful aroma to smell. This only means one thing…

She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

There near the stove, was the tall blonde spiky man turning around to her presence.

Cornelius smiled, "Well good morning there sleepy head, wasn't expecting you yet." He walked from the stove embracing her with a kiss. "You didn't have to get up yet."

"I guess I was missing someone," Franny replied half-awake. "Of course you could have slept in."

"Yea but I wanted to surprise my wife of a breakfast in bed; looks like that just got ruined," he smirked, walking about to the stove.

Franny pouted, "Don't blame this one on me. I thought you didn't like cooking. "

"Eh, well I'm not the best chef in the world, but I try. It sort of like inventing, but it doesn't hurt as much if you burn yourself," he chuckled. "Ouch." One of the strips of bacon popped.

"Ooh, you okay," Franny walked up to him checking his hand. She saw the little red spot on his knuckles, and got a towel with cool water to cool it. "There you go," she smiled. "You were saying?"

"I'm so glad you're here this morning then," Cornelius watched her with grace taking care of a little burn.

Franny cockily replied, "Well I didn't want you to burn the house down with you by that frying pan."

"Me, burn the house down, I don't think so Mrs. Robinson," he retorted.

She laughed, "I don't know Mr. Robinson…looks like you're burning the bacon, I think you're already on a great start in doing so."

Cornelius quickly turned back around and frowned. Yep those bacon strips are now too crispy. "Dang…that was fast." Trashing the charcoal strips, he got some bacon to try once more.

"But I promise you Mrs. Robinson, you will get a breakfast in bed, though at the minute not right now."

Franny shrugged. "We're see… if the house is still standing," she teased him. "That's why I'm staying here to monitor you."

Cornelius walked up to her, picking her up. "Hey put me down," she laughed.

"Nope, not listening to you this time," Cornelius continued up the stairs with a struggling Franny. "I promise you a breakfast in bed." Franny grinned. "And you will get a breakfast in bed, house standing or no standing."

As he passed the lab, he stopped before he got to their bedroom. He noticed something wrong with it.

The tables were pushed against a corner and there was a lot of paper scattered on the floor. At most times, the lab was pretty organized, but now it looks like someone went pondering into his stuff.

"Cornelius?"

No response.

"Um Cornelius," she asked again still hanging off his shoulders.

Cornelius snapped out of his dazed.

"Sorry, just thought I saw something," Cornelius mumbled.

Franny looked at his lab. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is fine, just thinking," he replied, walking again to their room, this time thinking only one thing.

Cornelius lay Franny down on the bed, still with a puzzle look.

"Lewis?"

"Hmm… yea Fran?"

Franny eyed the expression on him. "I know something is bothering you. Was there something wrong in the lab?"

He nodded his head, running his hand through his spiky hair. "Nothing to worry about though, I better go back and start cooking… again."

Franny quickly grabbed his arm and looked into his blue eyes. "Lewis, please tell me."

"I said it was nothing, Fran, just get some rest okay." With that, Cornelius pulled away from Franny walking back towards the kitchen.

Franny frown, her husband, he didn't have to keep things from her for her safety. "Lewis I really hope you know what you're doing this time," she said out loud, though Cornelius did not hear her.

* * *

Cornelius quietly walked back to the kitchen in deep thoughts.

_Someone has broken into the lab… the question is, what was taken? _

As he passed by Wilbur's room, he decided to peek in. Maybe it was just his son trying to find another of his "awesome" inventions.

The room was probably like a dream for any ordinary kid, with two levels, the bottom for "studying" supposedly, and the top for fun and of course sleeping.

Cornelius went up the travel tube to the top floor, spotting a curled figure in blankets. He smiled, Wilbur was pretty clever, but he wouldn't be sloppy in leaving evidence of his presence.

That part made Cornelius frown. If it wasn't Wilbur, that only meant one thing.

Cornelius shook that last thought off. No, how could someone break in, the house was secure, it's not like the time travel machines with a door being open. It meant someone went through the codes and security measures to get through.

But, if someone was able to do that, it meant they were not the ordinary thief.

He sighed. _Stupid paranoia and they think I'm not the crazy one in the family._

Sabotage of the generator…

Lab broken in…

Just a coincidence, right?

And besides it could had been just a wire becoming loose over the years. The lab on the other hand, well that didn't add up in the equation.

Cornelius looked at Wilbur once more, if someone did break in, then he has a serious problem. One mistake, just one, and he could lose what he values the most… his family.

Cornelius left Wilbur's room to head back into the kitchen to start cooking once more. But, even while doing something, his mind kept shifting back to the lab.

* * *

A/N: Eh, been a while hasn't it? Sorry I have really updated, I kinda have no worthy excuse for this. Hope no angry mobs are going to come after me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Thank you.


End file.
